A Missing Friend
by unlovedcoatwearer
Summary: Hello, this is my first story so comment gently. The first two chapters arn't actualy rated M but I will post a link to the third chapter since I can't put it up here. Anywho this is a MM FanFic so don't read if you don't like Yaoi. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

A Missing Friend: Chapter 1

It was a cold, depressing day. As usual there was an ominous stillness in the air of The World That Never Was. It didn't matter though; Sora was used to such eerie peacefulness. Ever since that tragic day when he was separated from his friends….again. This sort of thing was trying on Sora's nerves, considering the fact that he had just found them not even a month ago.

Sora couldn't remember how he got here. There was this bright flash of white light and then he was unconscious. After he awoke he was laying outside of The World That Never Was. He figured he might as well have a look around, since he was there, and there was nothing else to do.

As Sora began walking up into The World That Never Was, painful memories began flowing into his mind. Even though the Organization had been destroyed he could still feel like they were lurking around. Maybe he was just paranoid, but considering where he was who could blame him?

Sora arrived in the Proof of Existence after long, grueling hours of stair climbing. He took a lot around a noticed that this was where the Organizations "graves" were placed. More painful memories of this place began flickering in front of him, but he cursed them out of his mind and started naming off the nobodies that caused him so much strife.

"Vexen, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Saix, Demyx, Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene, Xibar, Xemnas, Axel, and…"

Sora stopped in front of the broken tombstone and stared in resolution.

"Roxas"

Sora grabbed his chest and gave a sigh. The only nobody that actually survived, so to speak, was residing inside of him, his other half. An image of Axel flashed in front of Sora's eyes and a tear fell form his face.

"That's right, Axel was Roxa's friend…how could I forget." said Sora wiping the tear from his eye.

Axel was Roxa's only friend within the Organization and he gave his life to save Sora's. Besides Roxas, Axel was the only "good" member within that cursed group.

Sora decided to move on and try to forget about that place. He had too many memories of that place he didn't want.

Sora climbed the seemingly never-ending staircase to Naught's Approach. Over by some more stairs Sora saw something flapping in the breeze. It was Riku's old Organization coat.

Sora ran over and picked up the strange object and held it in his hands. It was Riku's al right. It even smelt like Riku. Sora was even surprised that he knew what Riku smelt like in the first place. He blushed and tried to shake the memories of him out of his head but it was no use. It pained Sora that Riku wasn't there with him. He wanted Riku there so badly, but what were the odds?

Sora started remembering his days on the island from his childhood. How Riku always liked to messed around with him, ruffling his hair and play fighting with him, but he always meant well by it.

Riku didn't know this but Sora actually liked Riku, as more than just a good friend, but Sora never really realized his true feelings until now. Before he left the island, Sora was questioning himself if he actually liked Riku or if it was just a phase, but now that Riku was gone he knew that he truly loved him.

In this was a problem, because if he told Riku the he actually loved him then he might risk Riku being insulted and ending their friendship between them. Sora could never risk that, so he kept his feelings a secret and tried to forget about what he felt towards Riku when he was around.

Sora held the coat in his hands, snapping back to reality. He held the coat close to him, pretending that it was Riku and cried into it. He couldn't help but cry after all of the emotional pain that he held in for so long and besides, who would see him?

It didn't matter though. There was nothing left to hope for. He was completely alone, no friends there to comfort him, no way back home, and no Riku there to snap him out of his sadness.

"Come on Sora, giving up already? I thought you were stronger than that?"

"What? Who was that?"

Sora looked up, with tears still in his eyes. Standing at the top of the stair-case was Riku, in all of his splendor.

"Riku!" yelled Sora as he ran up the stairs towards his secret lover.

"Hey, long time no…oomph"

Sora tackled Riku with a loving embrace as they both fell to the floor.

"Hey, easy dose it there Sora, that hurt" said Riku trying to relieve the pain in his butt from hitting the floor so hard.

Sora looked up into Riku's deep, green eyes with tears still gushing from his eyes.

"Riku, I thought I had lost you again. I thought I had lost you forever."

Sora buried his face in Riku's chest and began to sob uncontrollably.

Riku just laid there with a blank stare on his face. He didn't know what to think right now. He was also starting to get a little embarrassed, considering the position he and his friend were in.

The only thing he could think to do was comfort his sobbing friend. He ran his hand through Sora's brown hair and rubbed his back.

"Shhh…it's ok…I'm here now so there's nothing to be afraid of. Did you think that I would just leave you like this?" said Riku, still rubbing Sora's back.

Sora's eyes shot open.

"What did Riku just say? What did he mean by that?" Sora thought, trying to comprehend the situation he was in.

Either way, this was a dream come true. He was in the arms of the friend that he secretly loved and Riku didn't even care!

So, Sora just closed his eyes and absorbed the moment.

After about ten minutes of lying on the ground, Riku finally said something. "Come on Sora, let's keep moving. This place gives me the creeps and lying on this cold ground is giving me a rash."

Riku looked at Sora and gave a little laugh as he ruffled Sora's hair.

"But, I just found you again. I have so many questions to ask you and…"

Riku just put his finger to Sora's mouth and smiled.

"Don't worry; we have plenty of time to talk. Let's just go somewhere where it's a little more…comforting."

Sora just nodded and gave a little smile.

''Riku, I'm glad you're here." said Sora as he took Riku's hand.

Riku just nodded and they both climbed the stairs towards the Alter of Naught, hand in hand, together.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sora and Riku arrived in The Alter of Naught, the very top of The World That Never Was. They were both exhausted and completely out of breath. It had been a long time since either of them had climbed so many stairs. They both plopped down at the top of the stairs and stared off into the abyss, neither of them saying a word, both seemingly in complete stagnation.

"So um, Riku…what happened? How did we get here? I can't remember a thing."

"I don't know, all I remember was seeing this bright light and then passing out. When I woke up, I was here."

"Wait a minute! What about!"

They both turned around abruptly and stared at the far side of The Alter of Naught. The door to Kingdom Hearts had completely disappeared.

"Well…at least we know that that's not the case," said Sora giving a sigh of relief.

"Yeah that's a load off my mind" replied Riku running his hand through his silver hair.

"So then, what happened? How is it that we just suddenly appeared here? So bizarre."

"It was me," said a voice in the distance.

Sora looked up and jumped backwards, tripping over the steps he was still sitting on. It was Roxas, standing right in front of him.

"Roxas! How did you? Where did you…What's going on?"

Roxas just smiled at the confused boy.

"It was I who brought you here, but it looks like you still haven't figured out why."

Roxas pointed over to Riku, who was completely motionless. He was completely petrified.

"Riku!" shouted Sora, running over to Riku. Trying to get his dear friend to move.

Sora glared at Roxas.

"What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry Sora, Riku is fine. I just stopped time so that I could talk to you…alone."

Sora sat back down and ruffled his hair.

"Um, okay, but why did you bring us here? Couldn't you have just talked to me back on the island?"

"Unfortunately, no. I can only exist here because this is where your memory of me is strongest. After all, I am still a nobody"

Sora was still a little confused, but that did make sense to him. Even so, that wasn't really what he was worried about.

"Okay, but still, why did you bring _us _here. I mean…what does Riku have to do with any of this?"

"Heh, I was wondering when you would get to that. I brought you here for two reasons. First is because you wanted to come. I could tell that you love Riku but you could never tell him how you actually felt. You were afraid he would reject you. Am I right?"

Sora just nodded. Roxas had hit it right on the mark. In fact, Sora was a little embarrassed because someone else had known how he truly felt for Riku.

"Second, is because I wanted to come here as well. I wanted to see the only person _I_ ever loved. The only friend I ever had. You remember Axel don't you?"

"Axel!?" Sora blurted out in surprise.

Sora couldn't help but feel confused. All along he thought that Roxas like Namine'. The way he had talked to her before he merged with Sora, he seemed that he was completely infatuated with her.

Sora was silent for a while, thinking of a question to ask. It was funny, with all of the questions he had all he could think about was, why Axel?

Finaly, Sora blurted out something that seemed a little insulting. He didn't even realize what he had said until he said it.

"But, if you love Axel, then what about Namine'?"

Roxas didn't seem too insulted by the question, like he knew it was coming.

"Well…Namine' to me, is like Kairi to you, a good friend, but that's all she ever was…a good friend."

It was starting to make sense to Sora. After all, Roxas was right, Kairi was just a friend to Sora.

Sora looked over at Riku, who was still frozen in time. He couldn't help just staring at him, in all of his splendor. Even when he was completely still he looked almost lifelike.

"Well, I can see you two have some stuff to talk about. I guess I'll be going, There's have someone I have to meet."

"What do you mean by that Roxas?" asked Sora inquisitively.

Roxas turned around and pointed off somewhere in the distance.

He looked behind Roxas and to his surprise, saw Axel leaning against one of the poles at the side of the steps.

"Axel!" shouted Sora, jumping up form where he was standing.

"How did you get here? I thought you were…"

"Yeah…I was. But thanks to you I'm able to be standing here today. You see I live on through your memory, just like Roxas does. So I guess that means I owe you one hu?"

Axel gave a smirk face and walked over to Roxas, taking his hands into his own.

"Hey there. Long time no see hu?"

"Uh, yeah, it's been a while hasn't it?" replied Roxas trying not to blush too much.

"Come on, let's go."

Roxas looked over at Sora, who looked to be completely caught up in the moment of seeing the two of them again.

"Hold on, I have something I have to take care of first."

Roxas walked over to Sora, took his hands and stared him in the eye.

"Sora, you know what you have to do don't you? You have to tell Riku how you truly feel and when you do, don't hold anything back. Let him know what you think and I promise you won't regret it."

"But, how can you be so sure? I mean, what if he says no?"

"Then everything you hoped for will come to a screeching halt and you will finally have an answer, but I wouldn't worry about it. Look deep inside yourself and tell yourself that Riku would actually end your friendship over something so trivial as you expressing yourself."

Sora looked scared. He couldn't even think of that happening. A shiver ran down his spine and a tear fell from his eye.

"That wasn't exactly the kind of thing I was hoping you would say." said Sora, whipping the tear from his face.

"Heh, don't worry about it, you'll be fine."

Roxas leaned in and kissed Sora's forehead. Sora couldn't help but blush, even though he knew Roxas was the other side of himself, still, he was a different person all together.

"Like I said, you won't regret it."

Roxas got back up and walked back over to Axel, putting his arm around Axel's waist.

"You two play nice now," shouted Axel giving a wink and in a flash of brilliant light, the two were gone.

——

"I don't know, but we have to figure a way out of this place if we want to get back home." said Riku.

"Wha? How did you?"

"Sora, are you okay? What's gotten into you lately?"

Sora stood up and looked around franticly, but he could find no trace of either Axel or Roxas.

"So bizarre, what did he mean by that last part, 'you won't regret it"

"What? Who won't regret what?" asked Riku, trying to figure out what Sora was talking about.

"Oh nothing, nothing," lied Sora through the grit of his teeth.

Sora sat back down next to Riku and just stared at the ground. He was more confused than ever. What was he going to do? Should he tell Riku what he felt, or should he just blow it off and possibly regret for the rest of his life never telling Riku that he loved him.

Sora just ran his hands through his brown hair and shook it franticly.

"Sora, are you okay?" asked Riku, putting a hand on Sora's back.

A shiver ran through Sora's entire body. He snapped back to reality and nodded.

"Of course Riku, never better," lied Sora again, hoping that Riku would see through his deception.

"Well, okay, but we need to try and get out of this place. Maybe we can open the door to Kingdom Hearts again, but I wonder if it's possible with only two Keybaldes."

Riku walked over to where the giant door used to be and stared off into the distance, as if he was trying to see if the door would be out there somewhere.

"Damn, I can't take this any more!" yelled Sora, slamming his fist into the ground.

He got up and ran over to Riku, grabbing him around the waist from behind.

"Sora, what are you doing? This is no time to be fooling around."

"I'm sorry, but there's something that I have to ask you, it's been wearing on my mind for a long time now and I just can't take it anymore."

"Sora…"

Riku could feel the distress in Sora's voice; all of the build up anguish and remorse was practically pouring out of him.

Riku turned around, with Sora still clinging to him, and put his arms around him, holding Sora tightly in his arms.

"I've been so afraid that you would hate me if I told you…so I just held it in."

"Go ahead and ask me Sora. You know I could never hate you, no matter what you did."

Sora looked up at Riku with tears flowing down his face. He stared into Riku's caring eyes and blurted out,

"Riku, do you love me?"

-Author's note- Well, sorry to leave you hanging like this, I didn't want to make the chapters to off balance since the first chapter was only 3 pages. :( I guarantee though, that you'll like the next chapter. Be warned though that it is entirely Sora/Riku Yaoi, and I personally think that it is not PG. Anywho…keep reading Yaoi fans. BTW, might have messed up the spelling and junk on my stories so just bare with me..lol


End file.
